


Silver Lining

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Masturbation, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, aftermath of the world cup 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Thomas struggles with his self-doubts after the world cup 2018, but luckily Manuel is there to show him the silver lining at the horizon and make him feel better again.Possible sequel toIn The Shadows.





	Silver Lining

There was another pair of shoes sitting on the shoe rack in his hallway when Thomas finally entered his house, and Thomas stopped abruptly, staring down at the sneakers with an annoyed frown.

Thomas of course knew whom this pair of shoes belonged to, but he'd actually thought that Manuel would respect his wish and not come here until Thomas felt ready to face him again.

The dark-blond Bavarian had never thought that it could ever become a problem that Manuel was not only his boyfriend and teammate, but also his captain when it came to the two teams they both played for, but it had become a serious problem last month – at least for Thomas.

He and Manuel had gone through so much together, overcoming Manuel's self-doubts and fears when it came to his private life and his preferences together, never stumbling on their way through the horrible last season with Manuel being severely injured and not knowing if he would ever be able to stand on the pitch and play football again. They had overcome all of those hardships and obstacles, always sure of their love for each other, and Thomas had been so happy when it had been clear that Manuel would go to Russia with him, hoping that he would be able to make up for the disappointing season he had played with their club.

Things had turned out to be worse than Thomas could have imagined even in his most nightmarish dreams, and his own abysmal performance was for sure the biggest part of that nightmare. Thomas had hardly been able to look at Manuel during the long flight home ashamed and angry with himself, and he'd told Manuel that he needed some time on his own to think about everything and make up his mind when they had still been standing in the hall of the airport. He'd turned around and walked away before Manuel had even had the chance to object, and Manuel had respected his wish and not tried to visit him at his home until today.

They had exchanged some messages and talked on the phone a few times, and they had of course seen each other when training had started again, but Thomas had avoided being alone with him and coming close enough that they could touch each other. He had pushed Manuel away whenever the older one had tried to be more than only his teammate and friend, and he knew that he had hurt Manuel with his behavior, but he had done it nonetheless.

Thomas didn't know what it was that made him keep his distance from Manuel almost desperately, and he had spent hours with lying awake at night and longing for Manuel's arms to hold him so badly that it had been a physical pain, but his self-disgust and his shame about his failures during the world cup made it impossible for him to call the man he loved more than anything and ask him to forgive him and take him back.

Manuel was a very patient man as Thomas knew, but he'd obviously run out of patience at last, his sneakers on Thomas' shoe rack a silent reminder that Thomas couldn't avoid him forever.

He was still standing before the closed front door and staring down at the shoes when a quiet sound coming from the other door made him raise his head. Manuel was leaning in the doorway with crossed legs and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his shorts, regarding Thomas with an impassive face. He was still wearing his baseball cap with the protecting shield covering his neck, looking much younger than the 32 years he actually was.

They stared at each other silently for a long moment, and Thomas swallowed the harsh question of what Manuel was doing in his house without being invited down again before it could escape him when he saw Manuel narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. “Uhm, hi,” was all he could croak out, and Manuel pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side.

“Hello Thomas. I'd really thought that we were beyond this shit. For how much longer did you want to keep me at arm's length and blame yourself like that?”

Thomas shrugged, averting his eyes to regard Manuel's shoes again. “I'm sorry, I'm just not good at keeping company to anybody at the moment.”

“I see. So I am just 'anybody' to you now?” Manuel's voice was still calm, giving nothing away of his feelings. Thomas chewed on his bottom lip. “No, of course you're not just 'anybody' to me, Manu.”

“Hmm. I'm glad to hear that. There's still hope left for us, then, I guess.”

“I'm not really good at anything at the moment, and I didn't want you having to endure my foul mood,” Thomas tried to explain, stuffing his own hands in his pockets as well to keep himself from reaching out for the taller one. He knew that Manuel was angry and deeply hurt because of the way Thomas had treated him – even though he didn't let it show.

Manuel didn't comment on his rather weak and halfhearted justification, he just sighed and shook his head. “Your self-hatred and self-pity won't change anything, Thomas. It will only make you feel worse in the long run. Just tell me, please - when was the last time you've actually played football?”

Thomas blinked at that unexpected question, raising his head to stare at the older one with a puzzled expression. “Today during training, Manuel. You must know that – you've been there, remember?” he gave back, feeling anger rising in his belly now too. He really wasn't in the mood to answer stupid questions and play silly games – he wasn't in the mood for company and Manuel forcing him to face his inner demons – not now and probably never in the future.

“That's not what I've meant, Thommy,” Manuel replied, his face softening a bit. He was still leaning against the door frame, regarding Thomas thoughtfully. “When was the last time you've had fun playing football? You're right, I was there today – and I've seen your face while we played. You looked as if you were sitting on a dentist's chair, having to endure a root canal treatment without anesthesia, so don't tell me that you've actually had fun today. You were merely fulfilling a hated duty, that's all. I still remember the times when you were burning for playing football, using every opportunity to do so, even after the most straining training sessions or games.”

Thomas lowered his head down. “No, I didn't have fun, not really,” he admitted almost inaudibly. He hadn't had fun playing football for quite some time, if he was honest to himself, then he had a hard time remembering the last time he had truly enjoyed playing football, something he'd never thought that this could ever happen when he'd started his professional career.

“And that's your biggest problem, Thommy. How can you be good and do all the things only you can do with the ball if you don't have fun and don't love what you're doing? I know that you had a rather difficult season, actually two bad seasons, because the one before the last season wasn't really better for you than this one, but you should try to make a cut and finally regain your joy about playing football again.”

Thomas peered at Manuel from under his lashes. “You tell me something about a bad season, Manu,” he said, but the goalkeeper shook his head. “I didn't have a bad season, Thomas, I didn't have a season at all, that's a huge difference. I was injured and I had to fear that my career could be over, but I never had to question my skills like you've done it over the past months – like others have started to question you and your skills in public so often lately. I know that all those comments on your performance are making you doubt yourself even more than you're already doing, and I do believe that it's finally time to prove them wrong. I really want to see you laugh and smile again when you're playing – having fun and believing in yourself. I want the Thomas back who isn't doubting himself like that, the fighter who loved playing football more than anything else in this world.”

Thomas swallowed, and he could feel his lips curl into a smile when he looked at Manuel again, the first real smile in ages. “I love you more than anything else in this world, Caps, you should really know that after all this time.”

Manu shrugged his shoulders, and his grin was almost shy and uncertain, but relieved. “I must admit that I had started to doubt that lately. I love you too, Thommy.”

Thomas bridged the distance between them, pulling Manuel's head down to kiss him. “I'm sorry for making you doubt my feelings for you, I was an idiot. Would you volunteer as my goalie perhaps? It's been a long time since I've last kicked just for fun in our garden.”

“Of course! I'd really feared you would never ask me!” Manuel teased him, kissing him back, grabbing his shoes from Thomas' rack and running through the corridor before Thomas could slap him. Thomas hurried to follow him into the garden, his loud hunting call still echoing in the hallway when he was long out of sight.

 

***

 

They were both sweating and panting when they entered Thomas' house again two hours later, kissing each other hungrily as they made their way to the bedroom. It had been so long since they've last slept with each other, and Thomas' mind was clouded with lust when he pushed the taller one through the door with a passionate snarl.

“Strip!” he ordered breathlessly, so happy that Manuel was finally his boyfriend again and not just his teammate and captain he'd only been over the past weeks any longer.

“We should take a shower at first, we will ruin your bedclothes,” Manuel stated, but he was already starting to shed his sweat-soaked clothes like Thomas had told him to do.

“I don't care. Just strip!” Thomas growled, almost tearing his shirt in his haste to get naked. “On the bed!” he said when Manuel was bereft of the last garment, the sight of 1,93m of gorgeous maleness displayed in all its naked glory to him making his mouth water and his blood run faster through his veins. Manuel was already hard and so ready for him, granting Thomas a perfect view on his backside when he stalked over to the large bed with elegant motions. The times when Manuel had been self-conscious and ashamed of his needs were long gone, and he knew what he did to his smaller boyfriend when he exposed himself to Thomas like that.

“On your back, spread your legs for me, handsome! Grab the headboard with your hands and don't let go of it!” Thomas ground out, his fingers trembling when he searched for the lube and the condoms in his nightstand. They actually didn't need protection as they lived in an exclusive relationship with each other, but it was better this way when they had to go to training the next day, and Thomas covered his throbbing erection with the rubber in order not to waste any more time when he'd prepared the older one for what both of them craved for so badly.

Manuel did as he had been told, grabbing the headboard with his hands and stretching his strong-muscled thighs for the younger one. He looked up at him when Thomas knelt between his spread legs, inhaling sharply when Thomas pushed two fingers inside him without further ado. Thomas knew that Manuel could take them, but he stilled his movements nonetheless, waiting with his heart hammering in his throat until Manuel nodded and relaxed. He bent down to kiss him and distract him from the slight burn with his tongue, moving his fingers back and forth in a fast and urgent pace. They were both moaning by the time Thomas deemed Manuel ready to take his rock-hard cock, pulling his fingers out of Manu's pulsing channel to replace them with his dick.

Manuel braced his feet against the mattress, spreading his thighs as much as he could without cramping, his eyes dark with lust when he looked up at Thomas again. “Fuck me, Thommy, fuck me hard! It's been so long!” he demanded, and Thomas couldn't have resisted him even if his life had depended on it. He was so hard that it was driving him mad, and watching Manuel's gorgeous cock bouncing up and down between his legs with every push in made his blood boil and his toes curl with all the sensations coursing through him.

Manuel felt so perfect around him, so hot and tight and smooth, his silken walls massaging Thomas' cock when he drove into him again and again with wanton abandon. It had been so incredibly long since they've made love like this, and Thomas' orgasm washed over him before he had the chance to see to Manuel's satisfaction, his need to let go too overwhelming to fight against it. Thomas shook through the throes of passion with a hoarse cry, panting heavily when he found himself kneeling on the mattress on shaky legs, his short nails leaving thin red marks where he had dug them into Manuel's chiseled breast muscles when he'd come harder than ever before.

Thomas closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself before gazing down at the older one, blinking against the salty sweat that was rolling over his face and dropping from his forehead. “I'm sorry, handsome, I really tried to hold back,” he whispered ashamed, but Manuel just smiled at him.

“Don't be, Thommy. Everything's fine,” he assured him gently, and Thomas relaxed. “I need a moment before I can go again,” he said, bending down to kiss Manuel on his from their previous kisses swollen lips. Their tongues played with each other for a while, and Thomas only drew back when the need for air forced him to do so.

He sat back on his heels, regarding the picture of utter male beauty lying beneath him. His cock stirred with new interest, but it would still take a few more minutes before he would be ready for a second round.

“Touch yourself, jerk off for me, handsome,” he ordered, giving Manuel a stern look when he stared up at him with a surprised expression. Manuel swallowed, loosening his right hand from where he was still holding onto the headboard only reluctantly. Thomas raised an eyebrow at him, and Manuel blushed, slowly wrapping his hand around himself.

“Ah, just like that, I love watching you doing that for me,” Thomas encouraged him with a tender caress on his heated face, remembering the first time he'd asked Manuel to masturbate for him. They had been the last one in the showers after a straining training session, not wanting to get caught having sex in case that one of their teammates came back unexpectedly. They had showered separately in the two cubicles that weren't visible from the entrance, both of them horny like hell. Thomas had started the whole thing, jerking off while Manu had watched him, and he had needed all of his persuasion skills until Manuel had joined him and jerked off for him under the shower as well.

Thomas didn't ask him to do that more often than only once in a while, but he really longed to watch his love doing that for him today, and Manuel began to stroke up and down on his impressive length when he saw the silent plea in Thomas' eyes.

Their harsh breaths and gasps were the only sounds audible when Manuel moved his hand up and down on his twitching cock faster and faster, coming closer to the edge with every stroke. Thomas licked his lips when he felt himself responding to the amazing sight, growing hard again where they were still connected. He waited until Manuel's walls clenched around him with his approaching climax, grabbing his wrist to stop him before the taller one would reach the point of no return. Manuel let out a moan of protest, and the sight of his swollen deep-red cock, hard and glistening with the pleasure their love-making had milked from, was almost enough to make Thomas come right on the spot again. He pulled out of Manuel's hole to roll a fresh condom over his dick, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his self-control, pushing back into him with one hard and deep thrust, coaxing a loud moan from his boyfriend.

“Love you, handsome, love you so. Let us come together,” he whispered, enclosing Manuel's hand with his own. They needed three attempts to match Thomas' deep and powerful thrusts with the movements of their entangled fingers, and Thomas gritted his teeth in grim determination because there was no way that he would come before Manu this time.

The latter had closed his eyes, the sensations battering his nerves too much to keep the open and return Thomas' hungry gaze. Manuel was so beautiful in his arousal, his hips stuttering their way to his orgasm of their own will, and Thomas thought that Manuel would never know how much he loved, admired and adored him as his boyfriend, best friend, teammate and captain. Manuel was the center of his world, the one who made Thomas give everything for him and for their teams. Manuel had opened his eyes and made him realize what he'd been missing for so long, and Thomas felt his eyes become wet with gratitude and love when he watched him surrendering to his ecstasy and pleasure, spilling his forceful release over their entangled fingers and his abdomen, Manuel's moans of satisfaction the sweetest music Thomas could imagine.

Thomas fucked him through his orgasm until Manuel relaxed and went limp with a strangled groan, finally closing his own eyes as well to savor his second climax to the fullest when he was sure that his love was completely satisfied.

He pulled out to throw the used rubber into the trash bin and clean both of them up when he was spent, lying down beside Manuel and pillowing his head on his broad shoulder. Manuel wrapped his arm around him with a sated purr, turning his head to look at Thomas.

“I've missed you, Thommy,” he said after a while, “please don't ever lock me out like that again.”

“I won't,” Thomas promised, drawing tender patterns over the hills and valleys of Manuel's worked-out torso, an amazing landscape of male beauty he would never grow tired of to caress and worship.

“I was so ashamed and frustrated. I could only think of how disappointed you must feel because of me, and the longer I stayed away from you, the harder it became to call you.” Thomas raised his head to smile at him. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to behave like the prick I actually was for so long.”

“I know that you're sorry, Thommy. Just don't do that again.” Manuel grinned at him, pulling him in for another kiss. “I expect you to make up for the incredibly long time I couldn't hold you and kiss you though!”

Thomas chuckled, feeling carefree and happy for the first time within months. He knew that he would still need some time to get over his doubts and worries, that it would still take him some time until playing football would fill him with the same joy and happiness as it had done before things had started to go so terribly wrong, but a start was at least made.

Thomas could finally see the silver lining at the horizon again, and with Manuel standing by his side and loving him as much as he did, Thomas would fight his way back on the pitch, no matter how long it would take him to get there.


End file.
